bulletstormfandomcom-20200213-history
I See We're All a Bit Upset
I See We're All a Bit Upset (Act 5-3) is the third chapter of the fifth Act in Bulletstorm's campaign. This chapter begins with Grayson, Ishi, and Trishka in an elevator watching chaos break loose on the ground. After reaching the inside of the building they are on, the three witness the collapse of a building in the distance. Meanwhile, Trishka explains that if her stranded commander, General Sarrano, dies, their only way off Stygia is gone. On their way to Sarrano, the three are ambushed by a group of creeps, but manage to fight them off and continue to the general. Meanwhile, Trishka falls through a floor and is knocked unconscious. Gray chooses to help save her, while Ishi continues to Sarrano. Gray reaches Trishka, who overheard their conversation about attacking the Ulysses and stranding the survivors on Stygia. She immediately pulls her knife out and puts it at Hunt's throat, threatening to kill him. However, Gray explains that Sarrano used him, Ishi, Rell, and Whit to kill civilians, political rivals, witnesses, and reporters, including Bryce Novak. Trishka demanded that Gray explain more about reporters, especially Novak. Trishka also reveals that she joined the army was to kill her father's murderers. After a speech full of revelations, cursing, and death threats, the two continue to Ishi and Sarrano. On the way, Gray and Trishka pass their way through a Burnout feeding ground, and have a chance encounter with a giant burnout. After reaching the surface, they fight their way through a group of Skulls and Burnouts on their way to the General's location. Meanwhile, a large creature starts tracking them, and frightening the Skulls and Burnouts. After reaching the tower Ishi and Sarrano are on, Gray and Trishka are attacked by a Hekaton. Trishka questions what Gray did to infuriate it, which was caused by Gray and Ishi killing its unhatched eggs in a cave on the city outskirts. However, they manage to help save Ishi and Sarrano from a party of Skulls. Ishi attempts to reach General Sarrano on foot, while Trishka flies a Banshee helicopter with Gray at the gunner seat. Gray doing what he does best, killing, guns down numerous flaregunners, minibosses, and Vulture gyrocopters. However, things get ugly when the Hekaton attacks them. After causing major damage to the city around them, Gray is able to stun the giant beast by shooting a gash on its back. Meanwhile, Ishi is able to save General Sarrano from the attacking party of Skulls, when the Hekaton attacks the two. Sarrano primes the escape pod's self-destruct, which injures the Hekaton after it eats the pod before it explodes. Gray and Trishka land and confront General Sarrano. After a fierce argument that nearly turns bloody, Sarrano reveals why he was here. The corporation that built the Stygian resort commissioned him to detonate a DNA bomb to purge all life, and leave the city intact (more or less because of Gray and Ishi causing destruction everywhere they went). Sarrano also reveals that the bomb, still on the Ulysses, will go off in two hours, one hour before their jumpship can arrive. He also pushes Trishka off the hotel roof, infuriating Gray further. However, before any bullets are fired, Sarrano tells them to get inside to wait out a coming Gamma Storm, thus ending the chapter. Category:Chapters Category:Walkthroughs